American Top 40 Year-End Countdown 1983 with Casey Kasem
American Top 40 Year-End Countdown 1983 with Casey Kasem is a syndicated radio show album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1983. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on December 31, 1983, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. The show counts down the Top 100 selling singles in the USA from no.100 to no.1. American Top 40 used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes two Duran Duran singles. At no.21 is "Hungry Like the Wolf", a single (B-5195) re-released in the USA on 3 December 1982. This single peaked on the US Billboard Hot 100 Chart in January 1983. Also featured is Kajagoogoo's "Too Shy" at no.65, a single produced by Nick Rhodes and Colin Thurston. Track listing 100. "Far From Over" - Frank Stallone 99. "Burning Down The House" - Talking Heads 98. "It's Raining Again" - Supertramp 97. "Hot Girls In Love" - Loverboy 96. "Lawyers In Love" - Jackson Browne 95. "China Girl" - David Bowie 94. "Your Love Is Driving Me Crazy" - Sammy Hagar 93. "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You" - Laura Brannigan 92. "She's A Beauty" - The Tube 91. "I'm Still Standing" - Elton John 90. "Faithfully" - Journey 89. "Don't Cry" - Asia 88. "I Won't Hold You Back" - Toto 87. "Muscles" - Diana Ross 86. "Cum on Feel The Noize" - Quiet Riot 85. "Promises, Promises" - Naked Eyes 84. "I'll Tumble 4 Ya" - Culture Club 83. "I Know There's Something Going On" - Frida 82. "The Look of Love" - ABC 81. "Always Something There To Remind Me" - Naked Eyes 80. "Human Nature" - Michael Jackson 79. "Delirious" - Prince 78. "All Right" - Christopher Cross 77. "Our House" - Madness 76. "Come Dancing" - The Kinks 75. "Family Man" - Darly Hall & John Oates 74. "Heart To Heart" - Kenny Loggins 73. "My Love" - Lionel Richie 72. "Suddenly Last Summer" - The Motels 71. "Tonight I Celebrate My Love" - Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack 70. "{She's) Sexy + 17" - Stray Cats 69. "Affairs of the Heart" - Rick Springfield 68. "It's A Mistake" - Men At Work 67. "The Other Guy" - The Little River Band 66. "Solitaire" - Laura Brannigan 65. "Too Shy" - Kajagoogoo 64. "Rock This Town" - Stray Cats 63. "Allentown" - Billy Joel 62. "Telefone (Long Distance Love Affair)" - Sheena Easton 61. "Goody Two Shoes" - Adam Ant 60. "Heartbreaker" - Dionne Warwick 59. "Heartlight" - Neil Diamond 58. "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" - The Human League 57. "Twilight Zone" - Golden Earring 56. "Don't Let It End" - Styx 55. "Wanna' Be Starting Something" - Michael Jackson 54. "King of Pain" - The Police 53. "Is There Something I Should Know?" - Duran Duran 52. "You Can't Hurry Love" - Phil Collins 51. "Rock The Cashbah" - The Clash 50. "Stand Back" - Stevie Nicks 49. "One On One" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 48. "Back on the Chain Gang" - The Pretenders 47. "One Thing Leads To Another" - The Fixx 46. "Little Red Corvette" - Prince 45. "Puttin' on the Ritz" - Taco 44. "Der Kommisar" - After The Fire 43. "True" - Spandau Ballet 42. "Stray Cat Strut" - The Stray Cats 41. "We've Got Tonight" - Kenny Rogers & Sheena Easton 40. "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" - Journey 39. "Overkill" - Men At Work 38. "You Are" Lionel Richie 37. "She Blinded Me With Science" - Thomas Dolby 36. "Steppin' Out" - Joe Jackson 35. "Time" - Culture Club 34. "Uptown Girl" - Billy Joel 33. "Jeopardy" - Greg Kihn Band 32. "Tell Her About It" - Billy Joel 31. "Mr Roboto" - Styx 30. "Truly" - Lionel Richie 29. "The Safety Dance" - Men Without Hats 28. "Come On Eileen" - Dexy's Midnight Runners 27. "Dirty Laundry" - Don Henley 26. "Africa" - Toto 25. "Never Gonna Let You Go" - Sergio Mendes 24. "The Girl Is Mine" - Michael Jackson & Paul McCartney 23. "Electric Avenue" - Eddy Grant 22. "She Works Hard For The Money" - Donna Summer 21. "Hungry Like The Wolf" - Duran Duran 20. "Sexual Healing" - Marvin Gaye 19. "Making Love of Nothing At All" - Air Supply 18. "You And I" - Eddie Rabbit with Crystal Gayle 17. "Let's Dance" - David Bowie 16. "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" - Culture Club 15. "Micky" - Tony Basil 14. "Maniac" - Michael Sembello 13. "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" - Eurythmics 12. "Shame on the Moon" - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band 11. "Baby, Come To Me" - Patty Austin 10. "Islands In The Stream" - Kenny Rogers with Dolly Parton 09. "Gloria" - Laura Brannigan 08. "Beat It" - Michael Jackson 07. "All Night Long" - Lionel Richie 06. "Maneater" - Daryl Hall & John Oates 05. "Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler 04. "Down Under" - Men At Work 03. "Billie Jean" - Michael Jackson 02. "Flashdance...What A Feeling" - Irene Cara 01. "Every Breath You Take" - The Police Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark